narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ketsugan and Byakugan Clash! Miyuki VS Shoji!
Miyuki Murakami was taking a walk outside the village of Kagegakure, having returned from a mission to spy on Kirigakure. She suddenly noticed a white-haired man approaching her. "Well so where could he be......." Shoji wondered as he bumped on Miyuki, causing her to fall on a mud pool. Miyuki nearly fell flat on her back, but she managed to stop herself by using her Tenshiken as a brace. Unfortunately, mud splattered on the back of her clothes. Miyuki wiped off all the grime she could, then took a look at the mysterious man in front of her. "I am sorry, young lady,........ but have you by any chance seen a Ninja named Hirosaki Kanji." said Shoji in a polite manner. "I've never heard that name before," replied Miyuki in sweet voice, hiding the fact that she was very annoyed. "Thats great, I wasted my time for nothing........." Shoji said and in a hurry, pushed Miyuki at a side. "Wait," said Miyuki. "Who exactly is this Hirosaki, and why is he so important?" "He is a member of The Mizukage no himitsu soshiki ,...... he was to carry an important scroll of Kinjutsu from the Mist village to the Hidden Leaf. I must retrieve the scroll fast or Konoha may use it for their selfish ends" replied Shoji in a stern look. "You aren't a Kiri shinobi, are you?" asked Miyuki. "Why would you want to prevent Konoha from having the scroll? In any case, if Hirosaki is a member of the Secret Organization of the Mizukage, then you'll only start a war between yourself and Konohagakure, which I doubt your want to do. "You really don't know the Mizukage of the Mist,...do you .........?..... He is a war freak,............ and is allied with Konoha to create chaos in the Shinobi World.........and may I know your name.young lady.....?" Shoji said looking at the girl. "I'm Miyuki Murakami," said the Jōnin. "I know the Mizukage, Yagura, quite well. He is responsible for the moniker Kiri has, the 'Village of the Bloody Mist. That's my point. If you attack this Hirosaki, then you'll start a war beteen Kiri and Konoha. What's your name, by the way?" "My name is Shoji Kengen, former HunterNin of the Hidden Mist, and don't call my place as Bloody Mist in front of me.....my point is having a hide and seek battle with him..... If only I had a powerful partner to finish him.....you are a Murakami.....I heard that name before ......... but where...?" Shoji wondered aloud. "Well you've probably heard of the Murakami Clan, which is one of the most powerful clans in Kagegakure. I really don't want to get dragged into a war with you, but Kiri and Kage aren't really on good terms right now, so I guess it might be in our best interests to assassinate Hirosaki. I'll ask my superiors about going with you." Miyuki bit her thumb and formed several hand seals, summoning several ravens in the process. Those ravens will fly to the Kurakage and form into a clone of me, and tell the Kurakage everything. Tell me about yourself, though. I hardly know anything about you, and if we're going to work together, we should at least know something about each other." "I really hate my life,....and talking about my past is really horrible,......I was a orphan roaming around the Mist, then this old man or so called "Elder Of the Mist Village" adopted me, then he was killed in front of my eyes by these mysterious Shinobi. Then like other ninja I was enrolled in the the Academy, later on I grew up to be a great Hunter-Nin, then this Yagura shows up and kills the Mizukage and forms his group to rule the Mist,......... and it is my personal ambition to defeat Hirosaki, you will have to show me your strength so that I can trust you in taking him along." said Shoji, as he banged his head to the tree. "Sure, you can spar with me, if that's what you want," said Miyuki, placing her hand on her Tenshiken that she kept sheathed across her back. She waited for Shoji to make the first move. "Well, that's a beautiful sword, I could give it as a present to my friend" Shoji said as he threw 3 shuriken towards Miyuki. "Thank you," Miyuki said, throwing three of her kunai at the shuriken, blocking them. "It's one of the swords that my clan forged." At this point, Miyuki unsheathed her sword, and began to observe Shoji closely. "Well Shoji, you use the basic Fire, Earth, and Water nature transformations, and you can also use the Crystal, Lava, and Yin Release. Am I correct?" the kunoichi asked after observing Shoji with her Ketsugan. "You have forgotten my Byakugan, Miyuki Murakami of the famed Ketsugan, The mighty user of Wind, Fire and Water. and I heard you were the Raven summoner." Shoji said as he read a Shadow Chakra Cards, he had earlier silently thrown. Shoji then quickly activated a Anti-Summoning Seal, and said "Explode..!". There was a sudden explosion in the field created by the earlier Shurikens. Due to the fact that the explosives in the shuriken were small the shock wave did little more than create a small wind blast, which ruffled Miyuki's hair slightly. I don't know what that scroll does, but it can't be good, thought Miyuki. "Fire Release: Flint Fire Technique!" she said, sending a barrage of extremely hot fireballs at the scroll, hoping to burn it."You cannot burn it so easily........."Shoji laughed as he used Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, to protect himselves and the Scroll, in the meantime he took the scrolls and hid them in his shirt. Miyuki decided to the ignore the scroll for the time being, at least until she had a better idea of Shoji's abilities. "Wind Release: High Wind!" she said, creating a powerful wind gust that headed for Shoji. "Wind,.lets see....Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb" Shoji said, as he spew large bursts of flame projectiles, which increased in power due to Miyuki's wind. Miyuki used the Water Release: Disastrous Flooding to extinguish the flame projectiles. "Hmm, I guess using Wind Release techniques isn't a good idea," said Miyuki. Channeling a large amount of Chi Chakra to her sword, she swung it in a wide arc, the Crescent Moon Explosion, sending a blast of red blast of powerful chakra at Shoji. Shoji absorbed the water and jumped to a tree branch, as he looked at the damage caused by the Explosion below. He then proceeded to use Water Release: Human Marionette Technique, banging Miyuki to a tree. As Miyuki slammed into the tree, she stared Shoji in the eye, using her Ketsugan to paralyze the latter. As a result, the water release technique that Shoji used dissipated. Miyuki then used a powerful genjutsu, enhanced by her Ketsugan. "Pretty bad move, using a genjutsu on me, you would have already seen the glasses I am wearing, I devised them to protect me from those insane Uchiha's Genjutsu, You won't be able to cast a single Genjutsu on me."Shoji laughed as he flickered behind Miyuki and swung his Fuma Shuriken. Miyuki put one of her hands behind her, where she knew the fuma would strike. As the shuriken was about to hit her, she caught it by putting her hand inside the hole in the center of the shuriken. After tossing it into a nearby tree, Miyuki said,"Hmm, since genjutsu won't work, I guess my ravens will have to do." Biting her thumb, she formed several hand seals- and nothing happened. Miyuki couldn't understand why her summoning failed, until she thought back to the scroll Shoji had earlier. So that's what it does! Miyuki thought. In that case... Miyuki formed the Seiryokugan in her left hand and ran towards Shoji. Shoji used his Body flicker technique to avoid the Seiryokugan, and started reading Miyuki's movements. Miyuki decided that she would have to fight with more of her strength if she wanted to touch Shoji. Due to the fact that her speed was comparable to the Body Flicker Technique, Miyuki appeared behind Shoji, which she knew was the real one because of her Ketsugan, and kicked him high into the air with a kick similar to the one that precedes the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. She then appeared behind Shoji in mid-air and used the Decapitating Crescent Moon. As Shoji was about to get hit by the sword , he quickly used his Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, to attack and distance himself away from Miyuki. "A short-range fighter with such speed, hope I can survive this one," thought Shoji as he used Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, and surveyed the area. Miyuki's Yata Armor activated, protecting her from the force of the impact as she hit the ground. She used the Wind Release: Windstorm to shatter the crystal dragon as it bore down on her. Miyuki then began to form the Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet, which Shoji would be unable to ignite with Fire Release techniques due to the condensation of the air. As she prepared to attack, Shoji again flickered to a safe distance. Miyuki's purpose for using the Great Typhoon Bullet was not to attack Shoji, but to distract him. As a long-ranged technique, the Typhoon Bullet could strike targets that were a considerable distance away. Even though Shoji was too far away from the Typhoon Bullet for it to do any real damage, Miyuki's technique impacted not too far from Shoji's location. The wind technique displaced a huge amount of earth and dust, which began to rain down on Shoji. As this was happening, a shadow clone that Miyuki had made just after she hit the ground snuck behind Shoji. Shoji, sensed a chakra feeling near him, as he used Yin Release: Armor, to protect himself. Miyuki used the Fire Release: Burning to Death on Shoji, the searing flames restricting his movement as well as destroying the Yin Release Armor, as anything left in the fire for more than a few seconds is destroyed. Miyuki then flickered in front of Shoji and stared him in the eye, paralyzing him. The kunoichi walked forward and reached into Shoji's shirt, taking out the Anti Summoning Seal and used the Seiryokugan to destroy it. As the scrolls got heated, they puffed into smoke, revealing it was a Shadow Scroll Technique, Shoji jumped behind and used Water Clone Jutsu, to create more than ten replica's. Miyuki's clone shook her head in disgust. How could I have been fooled by such a basic technique? she thought. "Shoji, it's pointless to use replication techniques against me, you know. I can tell the difference between them and the original." As Miyuki's shadow clone said this, she noticed which Shoji was the real one. Miyuki's clone used the Wind Release: Freezing Wind on Shoji, encasing him in ice from the waist down. The real Miyuki then appeared behind Shoji and reached into his shirt, removing the Anti-Summoning Seal, which she knew was the real one because of her Ketsugan. She used the Seiryokugan once more to destroy it. "Dont think I am allergic to ice said Shoji as he used Lava to melt the ice, and Shoji's clones used Water Release: Human Marionette Technique, to stop Miyuki from burning the scroll and snatched it back from her, Shoji then used a Lava Release: Lava Fist Technique, against Miyuki, with the clones still holding her with Marionette Technique. Miyuki's Yata Armor activated, the fists of lava being harmlessly deflected by it. The kunoichi was now annoyed at the fact that she had been unable to take the scroll from Shoji. Miyuki activated her Saishū Ketsugan, and forced Shoji to release the Human Marionette Technique. She then made him remove the scroll from his shirt himself, and use a kunai to shred it. "Now that that's over with... Summoning Technique!" said Miyuki, a large flock of ravens appearing. Shoji took some distance, and walked of," Great powers, I hope we meet next time, The time when there will be One great peaceful nation, instead of the greedy Five Nations," said Shoji.